Phoenix Rosezeria The Half Blood Queen
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: Last of the Rosezeria clan and half demigod who would have thought phoenix would have come to hate the god she looked up too i suck at summaries so just read you either love it or hate it


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY PHOENIX AND THE ROSEZERIA CLAN DO NOT STEAL

this is a Luke x OC story

Phoenix Vixen Rosezeria is the last of the Rosezerian clan. You may ask well, why that was? because monster's came after her because she was in denial but they were there. She was fighting the monsters with daggers, and Sai's hoping for them to go away. She had just found out she was a demigod from notes her mother left before her death.

Her mother had died mysteriously and she couldn't find out why. That was til she found the letters, notes, and journals by her mother. She had spent four months going through them she already knew she was a witch. She had packed a bag with a infinity charm on it with everything in the house when she sensed danger. She had gotten out just as the house went up in flames and that's when monster's started to come after her.

She was running again from a fury and hellhounds when she crossed a border line. She could feel the wards around the place and she stopped wondering what she had gotten herself into. She had a long scratch like a claw mark across her chest. Her chest was exposed and her pants were torn she was bleeding heavily, but she needed to keep going and before she could continue running people started to gather around her. She started to sway from blood lost and nearly fell she didn't realize she had been caught before she passed out as she could barely hearing someone shouting out for a medic.

Phoenix didn't wake up for two days and during that time the males were kicked out of the infirmary. The females had cleaned her wounds and dressed her while keeping the lustful males away. When she woke one males were in the room talking two females. "Annabeth most of the boys have been talking about doing things to her. We need to know who she is and what she is. This is not normal for males or females to be acting this way around her." The male with blond hair said "I know but right now we can't get anything from her since she is out cold. She is a demigod we know this because she was able to cross the border. As well as her being able to handle our food so we wait when she wakes we will ask her." The girl with blond hair said Phoenix felt that they were talking about her so she spoke "where am I? Who are you people?" She asked softly.

"My name is Luke Castellan" the blond haired male said. "Annabeth Chase" the blond female a brown hair female spoke "Thalia Grace" she grunted out. "You're at camp half-blood in its infirmity" she said. Phoenix thought over that for a moment before giving her name out " Phoenix Rosezeria last of the clan Rosezeria" she said. She was proud to be a Rosezerian, They nodded "I'll get Chiron and Mr. D" Luke said leaving the room.

Phoenix felt the spirit possessing Luke and was determined to purify it. Thalia spoke handing Phoenix clothing "here is a change of clothing, we don't know if you had clothing with you or not but you'll be here for awhile." She said Phoenix nodded as they left to let her change. She changed into a camp Half-blood shirt and some jeans that were a little too tight but she made them work. He put her shoes on and brushed her hair with her fingers. The girls knock and came back in. "Sorry if the jean are a little small it was the only thing I can find that would fit you." Annabeth said

Phoenix smiled "it's okay did any of you notice my bag it has my stuff in it." She asked which Thalia grabbed it and handed it to her. There was another knock at the door which the ladies opened a centaur came in "hello I'm the camps activity advisor Chiron and this is the camps director Mr. D" the horse guy said. "Phoenix Rosezeria nice to meet you" she said back as she stood there. "Let's get this show on the rode" Mr. D said. Phoenix did not like the guy's attitude but didn't comment. "Right Mrs Rosezeria we were wondering how you got here and what you were running from." Chiron asked.

Phoenix sighed "I was going through my mother's things a few months ago and found out I was a Demigod. For the few months I learned everything I could but suddenly I felt my wards around my property go off I packed up and ran. My whole mansion exploded into flames and I ran. For a few weeks, it was first going from hotel to hotel. Then monster's started to come after me I thought I was hallucinating but they kept coming. I was running from a fury and hellhound when I came into the camp border. They got some pretty good hits on me and I knew I was bleeding to bad but my adrenaline kept me going til I got across. I felt safe as soon as I cross the wards around this place and stopped running. Well shortly after I passed out from blood loss." She said

They nodded " you'll be staying in cabin 11 til you're determined" Chiron said. Luke smiled "I'll show you around since you will be in my cabin." He said taking her hand and leading her away from the others. The other's watched "hey wait what are you?" Annabeth yelled "A witch" Phoenix yelled back. Phoenix laughed at the expression on everyone's faces while she followed Luke who didn't let go of her hand. She decided she would purify him tonight when he went to bed.

Luke showed her around she was happy. "This is a nice place but needs to be updated to the modern century." She said as she followed him. Luke smiled "I know right" he said back showing her to the cabin and showing her a spot she can stay. She smiled as she looked around. "Thanks" she said as she looked around the cabin. Her spot was a corner which he understood why. There was to many undetermined kids.

Phoenix sighed softly as Luke showed her around the camp after showing her the cabin.

By dinner time she had memorized every detail of camp. She sat with Hermes table but when she was told she had to sacrifice some food she looked at them like they were crazy. "Why do I got to sacrifice my food when the gods got their own food to eat?" She had asked and plain out refused to do so.

She ate her own food ignoring everyone's look. It was plain as day that she hated the gods and was not about to change. That night she purified the boy named Luke just cause the spirit possessing him made her blood run thick.


End file.
